Yugioh and the Philospher's Stone
by Vampiric Dragonrider
Summary: REWRITTEN AND RE-EDITED!A Harry Potter/YGO crossover like no other. The characters are eleven, and have been invited to Hogwarts. Different because the other crossovers make Hogwarts accept them later in life. Read a bit. You'll like it, I guarantee it.
1. The Letter

**Yes, this is technically a re-written piece. I did a bit more research before continuing, but nevertheless, Enjoy! **

**Just imagine the eleven year old sweeties of our favorite characters… going to Hogwarts!!! This'll be a little difficult for me to keep these characters in character because since they're younger, they're different. But they'll basically be the same.**

**And there is a character, Miho Nosaka, who I actually didn't make up. She's a girl with lavender hair nicknamed "Ribbon" for the yellow ribbon she wears all the time. She's described two ways depending on the source, one being ditzy but supportive of friends, and the other as being bookish and shy. I'm going with the latter. Look on Photobucket if you want a picture of her, just type in "Miho."**

**Do not question into what house I put the characters. Do not question my choice of wands for them. Yes, there are more than three cores that I used, but I can use any magical creature's body part. Also, I changed a little bit of their past (and, actually, a couple of their ages. The main ones are the same, though).**

**Oh, and, just so you know, I figured you had to be eleven before September first to be going to Hogwarts for year one (I made an exception for Ryou Bakura, who's birthday is on September 2****nd****… I want them to be in the same year, after all). Because the twins were in their sixth year, and were almost seventeen, in book four (I figured they were in sixth year, because in the next book they ran away…).**

**For future reference, the Moon Bird (according to my magical creatures encyclopedia) was a girl who retrieved her robe of white feathers from a fisherman then flew away by dancing into the air.  


* * *

**

Seto Kaiba, adopted at age nine, has turned eleven last October. Adoptive Father Gozaburo, age forty-two, educationally abusive to Seto. Mokuba, currently age six, is the reason Seto can live through this. Blood and lineage is unknown.

Yugi Mutou, turned eleven in early June. Grandson of Sudoruko, age unknown, who is the owner of the Game Shop, and both are wizards. His dad is a wizard, but his mom is a "Mudblood."

Anzu Mazaki, recently turned eleven, is a half-blood. Best friends with Yugi, and often stood up to Jounouchi for bullying the other wizard. Lineage is unknown.

Jounouchi Katsuya, a fellow wizard to Yugi, recently became friends with said wizard_. _Has been eleven for more than half a year. Sister to Shizuka, age ten, living away from her brother. Father is an abusive alcoholic, and hates wizardry despite having married a witch.

Marik Ishtar, turned eleven in late December. Moved from Egypt to Japan with sister Ishizu, now fourteen, and adoptive brother Rishid, aged 20, three years ago. A "pureblood" with his sister. Rishid's blood and lineage is unknown, but is also a wizard and has graduated from Hogwarts. Marik's exact lineage is unknown.

Ryou Bakura, age ten for two more weeks, was born in England to Japanese father and British mother, and moved to Japan five years ago. Has unusual white hair, cause unknown. A pureblood with an English mother in the Ministry and a Japanese father who's an archaeologist.

Miho Nosaka, nicknamed "Ribbon" by her peers. Is also a half-blood. Is close friends with Anzu. Lineage, blood, and birth date is unknown.

Very soon, in a matter of days, they will all get their letter. The letter that shall change their lives forever, especially for young Seto Kaiba, who never suspected such an escape from his father existed…

* * *

Harry Potter drew a picture of a cake in the dirt that was the floor of the shack the Dursleys had run to. The wood creaked, and the wind howled, blasting him with cold ocean wind. Dudley's watch beeped just as he finished drawing an "eleven" on the dirt cake.

"Make a wish," he told himself, closing his eyes. He knew what he wished for. He wanted to know what the big deal about that letter was. He reopened his stunning green eyes and blew the dirt fire out on his dirt candles.

As soon as he did that, the sound like thunder boomed at the door. Dudley jerked awake with a slight whimper, and Harry looked up. The sound boomed again, and he saw the door shake. Vernon and Petunia hurried down the steps, a shotgun in the fat man's fist. On the third shake, the door burst from its hinges and fell inwards, landing in a whack on the dirt floor.

The silhouette of a giant man stood in the doorway, his features hidden by shadow. "Sorry 'bout tha'," he said, his voice gruff but seemingly friendly. He walked in, stooping to get in the doorway, and picked up the door and forcibly put it back in its frame.

"Now," he started. "Which of yeh is 'Arry Potter?"

* * *

"Yugi!!!!" called a voice, reaching the short boy's ears barely. "Yugi! The letter's finally come!!!" Yugi had just been wakening, but the sound of Grandpa's eager voice and the promise of a letter – no, _the_ letter – got him up immediately. He bound down the steps to the small kitchen behind the game shop's actual shop.

"Did it seriously!?" Yugi cried. "It's so late!"

"Well, the owl _did_ have to come from England, you know," Sudoruko reminded his grandson.

"Right, right," Yugi replied mindlessly, waving Grandpa off. "Where is it?"

"Right here," said Yugi's grandpa, handing him a yellow parchment letter, the red Hogwarts wax seal still unbroken. Yugi grabbed it eagerly from his grandpa, tearing open the letter.

Yugi's grin was large as he skimmed the introduction letter. "Of course! When will we go to England, Grandpa!?"

"Soon," Grandpa told him. "We have to wait for Anzu and Miho and Jounouchi to be ready. Jounouchi's letter still hasn't arrived. It's later than yours!"

"Oh well," Yugi sighed. "Well, I can't wait! I hope that owl comes for Jou soon!!!"

* * *

"Ryou, honey, mail!" His mother's sweet, accented voice reached Bakura's ears. He was sitting at his desk, painting a picture.

"One second! I have to finish this before it dries!" he yelled back. His sweater sleeves were rolled back, and paint was all over his hands, despite his attempts to prevent that.

"But it's your Hogwarts letter! I _knew_ it would be late! See, Hideki? I told you we should have stayed in England! I told you this day would come, and it would be all the more expensive!"

"Oh, Rosie-sweetie, stop!"

Despite the drying picture in front of Bakura, the letter inviting him to the school of witchcraft and wizardry was too exciting to wait any longer. He raced down the stairs, the paint on his fingers drying in the air. He skidded to a stop in the kitchen and snatched the letter up off of the wooden table.

He took a deep breath and carefully peeled the envelope open. His heart fluttered ecstatically when he saw the Hogwarts seal peak out from the open envelope. He slid the parchment out of its holder and read the introduction letter to himself.

"So," he asked. "When do we leave?"

* * *

Marik strode out wearily to the mailbox in the brisk morning wind. He grabbed the mail and headed back towards the townhouse he lived in. He sifted through the letters, looking at the return address and to whom it was addressed. He was almost to the door when he noticed a slightly yellow letter that stood out amongst the white junk mail. He paused, rereading the addressee. He flipped it over, and sure enough, there was the red seal.

"Sis! Sis!" Marik ran inside. His sister Ishizu was at the table reading the newspaper. She looked up when he eagerly burst through the door. "My letter came!! Now I can finally go with you to the special school!" Ishizu smiled sweetly to her little brother.

"That's great, Marik," she congratulated. "We can head to England next week with Rishid for our supplies." She put a hand on the blond head of her brother. "Are you ready for this?" Marik nodded eagerly, his wide grin as bright as the sun. "Good. Start thinking about what you want to bring to Hogwarts. Why don't you bring your cat? Rishid bought me an owl, but there's no need for two, and I know how much you adore Frostcloud." Frostcloud was a ragdoll cat with long, soft white fur and gray paws and muzzle. Her eyes were a deep sky blue, and loved to be held and stroked, as ragdoll cats do.

"Okay!" Marik said energetically. "I will be totally prepared!"

* * *

The giant man introduced himself as Hagrid, and had led Harry to London and the Leaky Cauldron. Having done a good job shopping, they were taking a rest at a table to eat hot porridge.

"So, why exactly am I so famous?" Harry asked. "Why does everyone know my name?"

"Well, it has somethin' to do with yer past," Hagrid started warily and slowly. "It's all because you survived an attack from Vol… Vol…"

"Maybe you can write it down?" Harry suggested.

"Nah, I can't spell it," Hagrid dismissed. "Alright, listen closely because I'm only going to say it once." The giant man lowered his voice, and the boy with the strange scar leaned in. "Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Harry repeated, only for Hagrid to shush him.

"Don't say it out loud, that name is bad luck," the half-giant quickly explained. "Or, at least, people believe that. Okay, so here's the story. You-Know-Who was a killin' machine ten years ago. Now, he was goin' to kill yeh too, but fer some reason, the Killin' Curse he used backfired. You are the only person ever to survive the killing curse."

"Thus, 'The Boy Who Lived,'" Harry concluded. Hagrid nodded.

"Well, yer stuff is safely in yer room, so why don' we go get you yer wand?"

* * *

Anzu tapped her foot impatiently as she listened to the phone ring on the other side of the line. She was calling Jou to see if his letter had come yet, since Yugi's did.

His father picked up. "Who is it," he demanded rudely.

"Um… It's Mazaki Anzu, is Katsu–"

"Go away, you fucking witch."

Anzu lurched away from the receiver as Jou's dad slammed down the phone. "How rude," she muttered before typing another number into the phone. She was oh-so-glad that Jounouchi had a cell phone…

"Hello?"

"Jounouchi," Anzu said right away, "has your letter come yet?"

"Dunno. Haven't seen the mail."

"Well, when you do, call Yugi so that we can get ready to go to London."

She heard him yawn at the other end, and she frowned. He was probably asleep up until now. "'Kay," he said.

Before he hung up, Anzu added, "Oh, and you should probably get on a better sleeping schedule. This _is_ a school."

"Whatever," Jou answered, and hung up without another word.

* * *

"Mokuba, go get the mail," Gozaburo Kaiba ordered. The small black-haired boy nodded quickly and ran out of the room. "Now, back to business. Seto, two trains start at the same place, and leave at nine o'clock. One heads east at fifteen kilometers per hour, the other heads north at twenty kilometers per hour. How far apart are they at noon?"

Seto paused for three seconds, before answering, "Seventy-five kilometers." Gozaburo smiled with the only smile he had: evil.

"Correct, m'boy," the CEO said. "To continue. If two trains are heading towards each other from opposite ends of a two-hundred-and-five kilometer track and one is going twenty-two kilometers per hour and the other is going thirty-seven kilometers per hour, when will they collide?"

When Seto took too long to answer – he wasn't allowed to write anything down, either – Gozaburo took his ruler and smashed it onto his adoptive son's hand. Seto yelped in surprise and sudden pain, jerking his hand back.

"You took to long!" Gozaburo yelled. "Try again!"

All the meanwhile, Mokuba had collected the mail by this time. He was standing outside the door to the library in which his elder brother was "studying." He had looked through all of the letters in the pile of seventeen he was carrying. Most of the letters were address to Gozaburo as the CEO of KaibaCorp. However, one was of parchment, and was addressed to Seto. Now, while Mokuba was no where near as smart as Seto was currently, he had enough common sense that if Gozaburo saw this yellowish letter with the red seal, he wouldn't be happy.

Another whimper of pain from Seto as he answered a problem too slowly echoed hollowly in Mokuba's ears. Mokuba knew he had to get this letter to Seto, but couldn't let Gozaburo see it also. Thinking quickly, Mokuba shoved the letter in his back pocket where it was hidden by his red jacket. Then, he took the rest of the letters and went inside to give them to the current CEO.

Seto knew something strange was waiting for him when Mokuba winked secretly at him. He forced himself through another grueling day of studying, and waited in his room for Mokuba to arrive with whatever secret he was carrying.

His little brother soon arrived from the adjoining room and handed Seto the letter.

"What's this?" he asked, studying the strange wax seal. It looked like it was a shield with a badger, a lion, a raven, and a snake crowded around the letter H.

"I dunno," Mokuba answered. "It came in today's mail, and I didn't want him to see it." By him, he meant Gozaburo, of course.

Seto nodded slowly. He moved his graceful fingers to the wax and gently lifted it, the seal popping off like a suction cup. He lifted the papers out of it. One was the size of a normal computer paper, but the other was folded multiple times to fit inside the envelope. Seto read the first letter out loud.

_Dear Mr. Seto Kaiba,_

_You have been invited to attend the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Should you choose to accept, the train leaves at nine thirty on the first of September off of Platform 9¾ at King's Cross station in London. On the other letter is the list of supplies you will need._

……………

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall. _

The rest of the letter was explaining all what Hogwarts did, and everything, but Seto skipped over it for now.

"So this letter wants me to go to London, now?" he scowled. "Who'd play such a stupid trick on me!"

"Seto, I don't think it's a trick…" Mokuba said meekly. "It seems pretty cool, and it would be an escape from _him_, if only temporarily…"

Seto didn't reply right away. This school did seem interesting, and he'd like to get away from Gozaburo, even if only for a school year. "I suppose, but how am I going to get to London?"

Harry had by now gotten his wand of Holly and Phoenix feather and was now staying at the Leaky Cauldron until September first. There was a heavy knocking at his door, and he opened it. Hagrid stooped inside, and Harry greeted him.

"What's happening, Hagrid?"

"Well, Harry, there's been a little problem with one o' the students that will be your feller peers. I'm gonna go pick him up like I did with you. You can be on yer own for a couple days, can' yeh?"

"Yeah, I suppose… Be back soon."

"I will."

* * *

The sound of a motorcycle woke up Seto that night. It was ridiculously close, and, being a light sleeper, he was jolted awake. He looked out his window to the front yard and saw a bright light on the grass. He squinted, but he couldn't make out anything behind the light, and it went out a few seconds later anyway.

Seto bounced out of his bed and slipped out of his room, treading softly but quickly on the carpet in the hall as to not make any noise. He opened the front door just as a gigantic man was about to knock. He put a finger to his lips.

"Don't knock," he whispered, "or you'll wake Gozaburo."

"Ah, sorry," said the man. "The name's Rubeus Hagrid. Are you Mr. Seto Kaiba?"

"Yeah, that's me," Seto replied warily. "What do you want, Mr. Hagrid?"

"Jus' call me Hagrid. I'm here to pick you up to go ter Hogwarts!"

Seto's eyes narrowed – exactly the opposite of what a child would do if surprised. "So that wasn't just a joke?"

"Nope, 'fraid not," Hagrid chuckled. "You comin' or not?"

"Well, I have to pack…" Seto trailed. "I didn't think anyone would come for me…"

"Ah, go righ' ahead, Seto," Hagrid agreed. "I'll wait outside. Say any goodbyes you want to, too."

Seto quietly closed the door with a click, and ran back upstairs to pack. On the way to his room, he passed Mokuba's door. He slowly opened the door and watched his brother sleep for a while before entering the room. He shook Mokuba awake.

"Seto? Whazzgoinon?" Mokuba asked sleepily.

"You remember that letter?" Mokuba nodded. "Well, a guy's come to pick me up and help me go there!"

"You're leaving me?" Mokuba said, a little tearful. "With _him_?"

"Be brave," Seto encouraged. "I'll be gone for a few months. I'll write, though, and I'll tell you everything I'm doing."

"Okay… what about him?"

"He'll have to deal with losing me for a school year. I've gotta go, now, Mokuba. Bye…" Mokuba reached up with his small arms, and the two brothers embraced. Seto messed Mokuba's hair before creeping back to his room. He threw ten outfits into his trunk, along with an extra pair of sneakers and toiletries. In a knapsack-like bag, he packed a money purse of… well, a lot of yen that he had nicked from Gozaburo's own purse… and also the letter and a couple pictures of family (aka of Mokuba) and a bag of marbles, among other trinkets he favored. He thought for a moment, and then threw a couple books into his trunk, too.

Once packed, he carried his stuff down to Hagrid, who strapped it to his motorcycle.

"All set, then?" Hagrid asked. Seto nodded. "Well then hop on! I'll tell yeh a secret. This bike can _fly_."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Yeah, I didn't edit this chapter ALL that much, 'cause I thought it was pretty good on its own. Please read and review (even if you read the previous edition)! Cheers!**


	2. Ollivander's

**You're probably wondering why "Honda" isn't in this fic. Well, he's a muggle, and isn't mentioned much. It's not like he has as many fans as Seto or Yugi.**

**They all go shopping today. A couple of them will meet. Which of them? I'm not telling you here.**

**I am aware that some of the woods I have chosen for the wands are not necessarily wand trees. However, I chose them because their magical properties seem to go well with the character. And also, please note, that a wand's length is often roughly the size of one's forearm – that is, from elbow to finger tip. On an average person, that's about fifteen and a half inches, or about 40 centimeters (that's my own length, and I think I'm about average height for girls). Of course, a lot of people might think that a little long. So, it's been shortened for better portability. Make sense? Yes? Great. No? Then just bear with the measurements.

* * *

**

"I don't see why we're not getting a wand _first_," Jounouchi complained. Jou, Anzu, Miho, Yugi, and Grandpa were on Diagon alley with their purses full of Galleons and their supplies list in their pockets.

"We're saving the best for last," Anzu replied, annoyed, whacking Jou upside the head.

"Ow!" Jounouchi shouted. Miho giggled at the slapstick humor.

"Why don't we get robes first?" she suggested. "It's tedious work, so we should get it done quicker when we're not all tired."

"Good idea," complimented Yugi. "Let's go. Grandpa, stop lagging!"

"Eh, heh, heh, sorry…" Grandpa groaned. "Being an old, wise man has its downsides."

When they arrived at Madame Malkin's, the store-keeper was already working on a seventeen year old blonde beauty. This girl was rather tall, with wavy yellow hair and eyes so blue, they were almost violet, a similar color to Yugi's. Her robe was trimmed with green, denoting that she was from Slytherin.

The teen spotted Grandpa and his youngster group as they walked in. "Oh great, more short squirts to deal with this year."

"Hey!" Jou shouted, outraged. "Don't underestimate us!"

The girl sighed. "The name's Mai, a Slytherin. I don't want to see you guys at Hogwarts when the year starts, or else I'll probably hex you."

"Now, now," Madame Malkin bustled. "I will not tolerate fighting in this shop! Either wait quietly or leave." Yugi and the others reluctantly sat down. Grandpa excused himself and disappeared to the crowd outside. When Mai was done with robes, she paid Madame Malkin and promptly left.

"Who's next?" she asked. Yugi stood up, wanting to be done first. "Alright, spice up my day, m'boy. Stand over here on this stool…"

* * *

Ishizu and Rishid led Marik through the streets of Diagon Alley, the three Egyptians looking slightly out of place. They had already been to Madame Malkin's, the Apothecary, and the bookstore. All that was left was a wand… and perhaps ice cream later. Marik could barely stop from jumping up and down, so much that Ishizu had to continuously calm him with the promise of frozen delights if he was good.

The sky was beginning to gray with dusk when they reached Ollivander's. A bell rang somewhere when they opened the door. The shop was filled with rows and rows of long boxes – Marik assumed they contained wands. It was seemingly deserted, so Ishizu went up to the desk there and tapped the bell on it. Rishid stood quietly near the window.

"Ah, hello," came a voice. Ollivander's wrinkled face and frizzled hair made an appearance from the back of the shop. "I was just recording some new stock. Ishizu! Nice to see you again! Your little brother's turn today, yes?"

"Yup!" Marik said loudly, grinning widely. Ollivander smiled at the energetic youth. The wand-maker bent down to be eye level with the small Egyptian.

"I never forget a face," he said, not unkindly. "If your wand breaks, you just come right back here." He stood up again. "The wand chooses the wizard, Master Marik. We'll get started, yes? Hold out your wand hand."

Marik obeyed, raising his right arm. Ollivander tapped a measuring tape with his own wand and it started measuring the young boy while a pen – also magicked – recorded the measurements. When this was over, the wand-maker skimmed the results and disappeared behind a shelf. He came back with a couple wand boxes.

"Here, try this one, Maple and Dragon Heartstring, eleven inches." Marik opened the box handed to him and lifted a light brown stick off of the silk. He held it loosely in his fingers, and an icy coldness spread through his arm, making him shiver and almost drop the wand. Ollivander took it from Marik quickly.

"Nope, not that one. Here, try this one, Black Palm, Hippogriff feather, ten and a half inches." Marik tried this one out too, and blew up a glass vase. "And I just repaired that…" the wand-maker complained.

"S-sorry," Malik stuttered.

"Oh, it's no problem," Ollivander assured the young boy. He picked up a third box. "Please, try this one, Sagebrush and Phoenix feather, twelve and a quarter inch." Marik reached out a shaking hand and took the lightly colored wand. Immediately, a type of warmth spread, almost like a hope or encouragement. "Oh, it's perfect!" The wand-maker clapped his hands together. To Ishizu, he added, "seven Galleons…"

With his freshly wrapped wand in hand, Malik and his siblings headed towards the door. However, another person stepped inside, and accidentally bumped into Ishizu.

"Oh, sorry," he said, with a pure British accent.

"Bakura!" Marik cried, surprised. "Imagine the coincidence." The white haired boy finally recognized the blonde Egyptian boy.

"Marik, didn't see you there," Bakura apologized. Of course, since all three of these three are pure bloods _and_ they lived in the same city, it's natural that they know each other and are on friendly terms.

"Hey, is your shopping all done?" Ishizu asked. "If it is, we can wait here, and then we'll all go get ice cream, my treat." Bakura smiled.

"That'd be great, Ishizu," he replied.

"Are you here on your own?" Marik inquired.

"Well, my parents are getting me a surprise birthday gift," Bakura explained, "but I think they're getting me a pet."

"Well, don't let us stop you from getting an important tool," Ishizu said, stepping aside and sitting on the bench that was inside. Bakura nodded and walked up to the desk, behind which an expectant Ollivander awaited.

"Ryou Bakura," said he, "a pleasure to meet you. You're a lefty, yes?" **(A/N It's not specified, which "wand hand" he uses, so I made him a lefty. Lefties are cool.)** Bakura confirmed that with a nod. "Yes… this will only take a minute," Ollivander stated, turning around and disappearing once again behind a shelf.

Ollivander took a little bit longer than when he worked with Marik, and came back with one box. "Cocobolo wood, a little exotic, but you're just a little exotic boy, aren't you?" he joked. Bakura smiled uncertainly. "Well, try this wand, Cocobolo wood and Dragon heartstring, thirteen and three-quarters inches, good for transfiguration." He handed the white haired boy a reddish brown wand, which he took carefully.

Bakura gave it a little flick upwards, and the vase that had broken before reversed itself like a tape on rewind and was lifted back onto its spot. Amazing talent for just flicking a stick.

"Oh, just brilliant!" Ollivander exclaimed. "You two were made for each other!"

Ollivander packed and wrapped the wand, and Bakura handed over seven Galleons in exchange for it. Box in hand, Bakura joined Ishizu, Rishid, and Marik as they left, and they all left for the ice cream shoppe.

* * *

Seto Kaiba followed Hagrid from the streets of London into the dusty inn known as the Leaky Cauldron. "Tom!" Hagrid bellowed. "We need another room for young Seto 'ere!" Tom the Bartender shuffled over with a key in his hand and studied Seto, who shrank back a little.

"So many Japanese are coming in," noted Tom. He started to shuffle away again, but stopped and motioned to Seto to follow.

"'S'all right, Seto," Hagrid encouraged. "He'll lead you to yer room, and once you get a little settled, we c'n get you yer supplies. Yeh can meet me down here, I'm hard teh miss." Seto smiled a little at that last bit, and followed Tom the Bartender up some stairs and to a wooden door. With the key he had, Tom opened the door and bowed out of the way of the young brunette.

Inside the room was a simple bed with tall posts but no canopy. Despite the tavern's dusty look, the room looked relatively clean. There was a window facing the streets of London, and a window on the wall to Seto's right. To his left was a large wardrobe that, Tom warned, giggled at the guys when changing. There was a sink with a mirror above it, too, but the bartender said the restroom was down the hall to his right.

Tom descended the stairs once more, leaving Seto on his own. The door next to his opened and a boy wearing round glasses with bright green eyes and messy black hair exited. Soon thereafter, the boy spotted Seto.

"Oh, hello," he greeted. "You're not… perhaps the boy Hagrid had to go and pick up, are you?"

"Yeah, Seto Kaiba's the name," Seto replied. "Yours?"

"Harry Potter. Hey, aren't you the son of the guy who owns Kaiba Corp, the gaming company?" Seto winced against his wishes.

"Yeah. So, you're a… a wizard too?"

"Yup, I found out just a few days ago. Have you bought anything yet?" Seto shook his head. "Well, why don't I show you around so that Hagrid can have a break?"

Seto shrugged, and Harry took that as a yes. He let the boy set his things in his room before they headed downstairs to tell Hagrid they were going to explore Diagon Alley alone.

"Alright, I s'pose," Hagrid said in answer to their proposition. "Be careful, and Seto, yeh'd better go ter Gringotts first. Go to one o' the Goblins to yer right when you go in. He'll trade yer yen for wizard money."

"Got it," Seto replied. "Let's go, then."

"Er, right."

* * *

Anzu looked down the list. "Alright, people, it's the moment you've been waiting for."

"Wand time!?" Jounouchi shouted eagerly. Grandpa had found them at the bookstore, and he had smiled at him like he had a secret to be told later.

"Yup!" Anzu replied happily. They were standing outside Ollivander's already, and headed in.

"Ah, four more customers today," greeted the shop keeper. "All Japanese. Not much of a surprise, as there's not a good school in Japan currently…"

"We just want wands!" Jou said impatiently. Ollivander chuckled.

"Since you're so impatient, young man, you can go first." Ollivander took the measurements of all four children at once, as to speed up the process a little. Then, he first handed Jou a Redheart wand, but when he waved it, he blew up the vase.

"That thing gets broken too much," Ollivander stated dryly. "Here, try this: Ivy and thirteen and a half inches, griffin feather." This Jou took up and was greeted with a gentle warm breeze that lifted up his hair. He handed over seven Galleons and sat down, examining his very own wand.

Miho stood up next. Her ribbon, as always, tied up her hair, and she was wearing one of her new robes to show off that she was indeed heading to Hogwarts, and she was damn proud of it. Ollivander handed her first a Desert Ironwood stick, then a Purpleheart, then Poplar, then Whitewood, but none of them had any reaction. Finally, she was given an Ash wand, ten and three-quarters inches, with a Veela hair core, and it seemed that the reaction satisfied the wand-maker. (She found out later that her face visibly relaxed when she picked up the wand.)

Next up was Anzu. First she was handed a Eucalyptus wand, but that singed the shops walls. Ollivander stood there for a second, before deciding to give her an Apricot wand, eleven and a half inches, with a Moon Bird core.

Last up was Yugi. Ollivander peered into the young boy's innocent eyes, and a thought was immediately made.

"For a case such as yours, I recommend the Holly wand, ten and a quarter inches, Unicorn Hair. As pure as wands get." Now, Holly wood is usually almost pure white, but since almost all of the wood was stained – to last longer – it was a light brown.

Yugi took the wand, and immediately warmth wrapped itself around his body. He seemed to glow in a golden light, and as soon as it had started, it stopped. Yugi blinked, confused.

"It suits you perfectly, my boy!" Ollivander exclaimed, obviously pleased. "Seven Galleons…"

Just then, the door was thrown open, and a brisk dusk wind blew inside. The group turned around to see young Harry Potter and Seto Kaiba.

"_Seto!?_" Yugi exclaimed. "Seto Kaiba!? What are you doing here!?"

Seto just looked confused. "D-do I know you?" Yugi blinked, suddenly understanding.

"Oh, you were all over the news two years back! That's how I recognized you… and… Harry Potter?"

"Ah, yes, escorting a new young wizard, yes, Mr. Potter?" the wand-maker queried.

"Er, yes, I am. We just need to get him a wand, Mr. Ollivander," Harry said sheepishly. The others were just quiet and watching.

"Yes, yes, come here, my boy," the wand-maker said kindly to Seto. The CEO's son slowly made his way towards Ollivander. The tape measure took the brunette's measurements while he tried to follow it with his head ("Stay still, Mr. Kaiba.").

While that was going on, Yugi attempted to talk avidly with Harry Potter.

"You're the Boy-Who-Lived!" he exclaimed.

"So I've been told," Harry replied, frustrated. "Look, please just leave me alone. I'd rather not have people staring at me or my scar, or anything."

"Oh, sorry…"

"Alright, try this wand, Mr. Kaiba," Ollivander said for what seemed like the thirtieth time. There was a small pile of wand boxes on the desk. Seto looked nervously back at Harry over his shoulder.

"Oh, that happened to me too," Harry responded to the brunette's look. Seto turned back towards the wand-maker, and was handed a wand made of Aromatic Red Cedar wood. Though polished, a little bit of its scent could still be smelled if one had a good nose. It was fourteen inches with a Hippogriff talon core, the longest wand so far.

Seto stood there, unsure of what to do with it. "Well, give it a wave," Ollivander suggested. The entire room was silent. Miho swore she could hear spirits whisper in the back room. Seto paused for a second longer, before finally flicking the reddish stick upwards. A pile of books on the wand-maker's desk suddenly spontaneously combusted. Every eleven year old in the room jumped in surprise.

"I-is that a good thing?" Seto asked.

"Oh yes, my boy, yes!" Ollivander cried. Maybe he was hyper from his long work day. "One day, I feel, you will be a great man." He lowered his voice so the audience couldn't hear. "You see, my boy, a hippogriff is a creature that requires a lot of respect, and with the talon of one being the core of your wand, you will be a man that demands respect." Seto shivered a little, being reminded of his mansion over with… with someone worse than Voldemort, in his eyes. "Keep your heart true, and not only will you be respectable, but you will be a better person than who you are thinking of right now.

Seto nodded, his eyes wide. It was as if this old man could read his mind, or his heart – but he only thought of the mind-reader part. Ollivander raised his voice again, saying, "That's seven Galleons, my boy."

As the group left the shop, the wand-maker mused to himself, "For the love of the Holy One, I hope that he will not end up in Slytherin, or that if he does, his heart will not be influenced by the to-be-Death Eaters. He suffers enough at home. I hope for the love of the spirits in this world, he'll find good and worthy friends."

* * *

**Hope all this wand stuff didn't bore you.**

**This probably won't be mentioned anywhere, so… Mai's wand is made of Zebrawood with Mermaid hair for a core. Length unknown.**


	3. The Sorting Hat

**If you're questioning where I sorted them, like I asked you not to, I used a great personality quiz to help with most of them. Just so you know.

* * *

**

The train was to leave at nine-thirty AM that day at Platform 9¾. The only problem? Seto and Harry both had no idea where it was. And it didn't help that it was ten minutes before the call time.

Harry tried asking an officer where it was. The officer gave him a strange look, laughed, and returned to helping people other than him. Seto looked back and forth between nine and ten, hoping for an epiphany. Nothing happened, he just looked stupid.

Finally, a family all with orange hair appeared, and it was a rather large family too. The mom was shorter than almost all her sons, save for the youngest boy, and the only other girl was the little one. The dad was either nonexistent or at work or something. Either way, while Seto was examining the wall indiscreetly opposite where he was really supposed to go, Harry watched the first pair of red-heads run towards the nine platform and disappear in a blink. He watched another pair go in to make sure he was seeing correctly. Then, summoning some courage, he went up to the bustling lady.

"E-excuse me," he said, to get her attention. Success! "I'm wondering if–if you know where Platform 9¾ is?" She smiled warmly at him.

"Ah yes, a new wizard, I reckon? Yes, well, it's right through that wall there, and you walk through it. Run if you're nervous." Harry nodded and thanked the woman, and then found Seto and told him too. Harry pushed his cart through the barrier to prove to him that it was alright, and soon after the CEO's son followed. On the other side they found a large scarlet steam engine, all ready and set to go. The clock read three minutes before departure.

* * *

Frostcloud was safe in her crate, his wand and other belongings were strapped to his cart, and Marik was ready and piping to go. Ishizu bore with Malik's incessant chatter, so supposedly she really loves him. I would too if I was her… I mean, look, he's so cute!

Malik was totally prepared. Tagging along was Bakura, as his mom had a meeting and his dad was away in Egypt for a business trip of some sort. Either way, both of them couldn't drop off their adorable albino, but hey look, the other pureblood family was going to Hogwarts too, so thus it was arranged, and Bakura was riding with Malik and his sister.

They chattered together eagerly about what their year was going to be about. Well, more like Malik's mouth was a motor and Bakura just listened like the kind person he is, and Ishizu chose to ignore the conversation, letting the two young ones have their dreams and expectations.

The three of them went through the barrier and quickly got spots on the train after saying goodbye to Rishid, who would wait on the platform until the train departed. Not much happened in the ten minutes that passed, but Bakura swear he saw a boy with a scar on his forehead come through the barrier. He dismissed the scar as his own eyes playing tricks on him. There was a brunette boy following him who looked a little flustered, yet not too much as to not take in the majestic train. Bakura followed them with his eyes until the crowd swallowed them up.

* * *

Soon, the scarlet train slowed to a stop. It was dark out, and the ride had been hideously long. The entire time, Seto had likened himself to a compartment with a girl named Hermione, and they chatted a little, but he mainly remained quiet and withdrawn. The first years stood up, stretched, and followed the older students off the train. Once outside, they heard a booming voice calling for the first years, and they followed it to a great looming man with a bushy brown beard known as Hagrid holding a lamp.

"A'right," said he. "Come with me, firs' years, and we'll get you right ter Hogwarts." The first years grinned to each other and followed the lumbering figure to a large black lake glistening like a mirror. At the shore were a bunch of small wooden boats, and Hagrid instructed that two students get into each. Miho got in with Anzu, Yugi with Jounouchi, Marik with Bakura, Seto with a stranger with curiously whitish-blonde hair, and Harry with his new friend Ron. Hagrid, being so huge, got one for himself.

As soon as everyone was in a boat, the wooden creations started moving on their own. The students gasped, and then gasped again when the magnificent castle that could only be Hogwarts came into view. It was dark in the night, but almost every one of its windows were lit and golden, a welcoming sight.

The boats reached the other shore, and Hagrid led the group of young'uns into the first hallway, where at the top of a staircase in front of a large double door stood a tall, elegant lady, who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall.

"In a few minutes," she said, "you will go through these doors and you will be sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, and… Slytherin." She said the last house with some distaste, but it could've been their imagination. "Now…"

Suddenly, she was interrupted by someone shouting, "Trevor!" A slightly pudgy boy stepped forward and picked up a toad that had planted itself in front of Professor McGonagall. She gave him a stern look as he backed shyly into the crowd again.

"As I was saying," she continued, going on into a small speech.

"Hey," said a boy to Harry, who was standing with Seto and Ron. He had eyes so pale blue they were gray and whitish-blonde hair slicked back. "You're Harry Potter, right? I'm Draco Malfoy. I see you're standing with a Weasley, a low sort of wizard family. In this school, you have to know which friends to have." He held out a hand. "I can help you there."

Harry glanced at the hand, then back at Ron, then again at Draco. "No thanks," he said. "I think I can choose my friends on my own." Draco gave a little nose-wrinkle type of thing and, giving Seto a curious glance, went back to his gorilla-like goons.

"If you will please follow me," McGonagall announced loudly, opening the doors into the Great Hall, the students hurriedly pursuing. The room they entered was a vast, open space with a total of five long tables, one of which was on a raised platform. At this one, the adults sat, meaning it was probably a staff table. The other four were parallel to each other. These were the four House tables.

McGonagall led the new students up near the front between the Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw tables. There, in front of the staff table on a rickety three-legged stool, sat an old and patched hat. The Professor explained that this was the Sorting Hat, and that when she called your name, please come up. But before that, a mouth ripped open and the Hat began to sing.

"Oh I may not look so pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see…" And so on and so forth, singing about the Houses. Apparently, Gryffindor was brave, Ravenclaw was smart, Slytherin was cunning, and Hufflepuff "took all the rest." After the Hat was done, McGonagall partially unrolled a huge scroll and began to read off names. After a couple names, Bakura was called.

The Hat slipped over his eyes, and it started talking in his mind.

"_A kind, loyal mind. A shy one, though. You seem like you would be one to need the support of like-minded friends. I think you belong in HUFFLEPUFF!"_ The Sorting Hat shouted the last word, and it was lifted off of his head so that he could see the correct table politely clapping. Next was Marik.

"_Ah, you have a sister in Ravenclaw, do you not. And your brother was, also, when he was here. However, I see you are not quite like Ishizu. You appear to be more inclined to pranks. A fine mind, I see, for SLYTHERIN!"_ Marik was careful to hide his slight disappointment as he headed towards the serpent's table. Slytherin was the house responsible for spitting out the most Death Eaters. He straightened his shoulders, determined not to fall to the Dark Lord. He glanced at his sister, who was clapping and smiling encouragingly. He brightened slightly.

A few names later, Seto Kaiba was called up. The Hat slid over his eyes, and he was thrown into darkness, a comforting one at that. He didn't have to see all those people staring at him, and the strange looks of the kids who knew who he was. He jumped when the Hat began to talk to him.

"_Ahhhhh…a curious mind, no doubt. You have been through a lot in these past two years."_

"_Hey, stay out of my mind!"_

"_Do you want to be sorted or not?"_

"…"

"_That's what I thought! Now, you have been educated well, and have a natural affinity for learning and observing, a mind superbly made for Ravenclaw. But, you also have a loyalty to your brother, a trait most perfect with Huffelpuff. Alas, again, you have the bravery to face this unfortunate abuse from your adoptive father, deeming you appropriate for Gryffindor also… Now, how to choose, how to choose… I see that you have already planned how to overthrow your father, though it's tucked away because of all this new magic business. I see that you are observing before you act, also. You seem to be very clever, and cleverness is a characteristic not many people possess. Thus, I deem you… SLYTHERIN!"_

The Hat was removed, but the room had fallen silent, like it will do for The-Boy-Who-Lived. By then, the people who had recognized him as Gozaburo's adoptive son had told their friends, who told the people sitting next to them, and so on and so forth. It came to a shock that the apparent Mudblood was sorted into Slytherin. The three tables not associated with green felt sorry for the kid; he was in for a rough time.

When Seto sat down at his table, fighting the blood of shame rushing to his face, he noticed that the kids on either side of him left him a good six inches on either side. "Great," he said when the chatter started up and more names were called. "More elbow room. Thanks."

When Jou was called, the Sorting Hat made an amazingly fast decision. Jou's brash bravery earned him a place in Gryffindor. The hat spent a little while longer on Anzu, debating between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, before deciding on the latter. The Hat on Yugi debated between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Indeed, the hat had a tough time. Yugi had the bravery and chivalry of a Gryffindor, but the loyalty and determination of a Hufflepuff, and since he had a friend in each house, he would be happy in both. A long wait earned him a place in Gryffindor, the hat reasoning he would flourish more in the red house. When Miho was called, her bookish mindset immediately placed her in Ravenclaw.

Finally, it was Harry's turn, and the room fell silent again. After a few seconds, he started to whisper frantically, "Anything but Slytherin…" and he got his wish. The Hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" and the table burst into cheers.

Soon after that, the sorting was over and the feast started, food appearing magically in front of the students. The first years Ooh-ed and Aah-ed at the delightful sight. However, before they ate, Dumbledore, the headmaster, explained that the Dark Forest and the third floor corridor were off-limits.

Seto picked at his food until he realized that the blond haired boy with whom he had shared a boat with was sitting right next to him, trying impatiently to gain his attention.

The blond frowned at him. "Why are you so unreactive!?"

"Well, it's not like people actually want to talk to me," Seto retorted. "Who are you anyway?

The boy puffed out his chest proudly. "I'm Draco Malfoy! My father's in the Ministry, you know!"

"Good for you," Seto murmured into his mashed potatoes. Truthfully, he didn't really care who this Draco boy was.

Malfoy caught his dry tone, and sneered at him. "You should be careful what you say around me. My family has a lot of power!"

Seto glanced at the boy, and idea forming in his mind. This Malfoy person obviously had high status – he was boasting about it, after all – and therefore should know a lot of the wizarding world. He could use him… and, moving from there, gain his own status. Then, he would eventually be powerful in both worlds, right? It would be a painstakingly long process – the non-magic world would go faster – Seto figured it would speed up as he got more comfortable around magic.

So instead of retorting, he asked, with fake earnestness, "What exactly does your father do?"

Pleased now that the boy was seemingly interesting, Draco Malfoy smirked again. "He's a school governor of Hogwarts. He's got a lot of power in the Ministry!"

"Interesting," Seto said, keeping with a façade of serious interest. "Please continue."

A few seats down, Marik slumped in his seat. He couldn't believe it. He, an Ishtar, had been sorted into _Slytherin_! And Ishizu had only said bad things about them for the three years previous. He badly wanted to be re-Sorted, but he knew that was impossible. He stared at his empty plate, not hungry. He'd have to make the best of this. That Kaiba kid didn't look so bad. Maybe he'd try to befriend him later, he decided.

A boy next to him by the name of Blake nudged him. "Are you gonna eat or what?"

Marik shrugged and half-heartedly spooned some string beans onto his plate.

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, Yugi and Jounouchi were talking avidly. Secretly, Yugi worried for the friends of his that weren't in his house. Anzu and Miho might as well be alone. He knew Anzu should make friends quickly – he already saw her talking to a girl with brown braided pigtails – but Miho was shy. Would she do well? Only time would tell.

Soon enough, the welcome feast ended, and the tables were led to their dormitories. Slytherin was led to the dungeons, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were led to separate towers, and Hufflepuff was taken to somewhere near the kitchens. Marik jogged to catch up with Seto Kaiba, who was listening with apparent rapt attention to the boy with blond hair, Draco Malfoy.

"Hi!" Marik said jovially. Seto glanced at him. Who was this blond Egyptian boy? "I'm Marik Ishtar. I got sorted into Slytherin, too." He stuck out a hand in a handshake. "Nice to meet you."

"Seto Kaiba," the brunette introduced, taking Marik's hand. "A pleasure."

Malfoy eyed Marik suspiciously. "Aren't you one of those Purebloods from Egypt?"

"Yeah…" the Egyptian wizard answered warily. "Why?"

"No reason." With that, Draco Malfoy moved on ahead to join his two friends Crabbe and Goyle, and a girl by the name of Pansy Parkinson.

As they descended into the dungeons, Marik tried to make conversation with Seto, but the latter was so busy observing his surroundings that the whole ordeal was really quite pointless. They reached the common room, and the Prefect explained to them that they needed a password to get in. This year the password was _Apophis_. Inside, it was surprisingly comfortable-looking. Black leather couches, puffy green armchairs, wooden tables, and a roaring fireplace dominated the area. The Prefect told the first years that the girls' dorm was up the stairs to the right, the boys' to the left, and that they're stuff would be waiting for them.

Marik happily discovered that his bed was next to Seto's, but the brunette himself didn't seem to show much emotion. The Egyptian plopped down on his bed, dead tired, and fell right asleep. However, Seto picked up a new quill pen and parchment, and started to write a letter.

_Dear Mokuba,_

_The first day was long, but not at all boring. Diagon Alley, that place was humongous, and right under the people's noses. The non-magical folks are called Muggles here. That means Gozaburo's a Muggle, Mokuba! There, I bought impossible things. I bought quills for writing (they're the feathers used as pens. How old fashioned!) and textbooks about spells and potions and the such! I even bought a wand. Can you imagine? A stick to help us hone our "magical powers." I don't know if I even am magical. Magic is such a silly word, a word for fairy tales, and yet it's used casually and seriously here. I think you would enjoy it here, Mokuba._

_The train ride took all day. We must be in Scotland by now. Do you know where Scotland is, Mokuba? It's the top half of Great Britain, the big island next to France. The small one is Ireland. But get this, Mokuba, the train's platform was between two Muggle ones! You had to go through a brick wall to get to it. Sounds impossible, doesn't it? And the Muggles don't notice a thing._

_We had a feast here. The Headmaster is called Professor Dumbledore. He has really long white hair and a really long white beard. He looks really old, but really powerful. He gave us a speech, and then food appeared from apparently nowhere! It was amazing. But before all that, we got sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Their method for sorting is an interesting one, Mokuba. It's a hat with a mind of its own. It can talk, too. It shouts out the name of the house you're in. I got sorted into Slytherin. Its symbol is the snake, and its colors are green and silver. Figures I'd be in the snake house. We're being raised by one, wouldn't you agree? The Sorting Hat (that's what the talking hat is called, Mokuba) said that I had a great mind for Slytherin for the fact that I was clever. Apparently, I could fit into all the houses, though._

_Good night, Mokuba. Tomorrow is the first day of school. It will be exciting, I'm sure. How are you doing over there? Gozaburo isn't treating you that bad, I hope. _

_Your Big Brother,_

_Seto_


End file.
